Fairy Tale In A Fairy Land
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Ini adalah dongeng, di negeri dongeng yang kau ciptakan sendiri./For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/Mind to RnRC?


Sakura melangkah dengan cepat—bahkan setengah berlari. Sesekali ia menyeka kasar air mata yang masih tumpah dari sepasang _emerald_nya. Kemudian menarik asal tali tas sandangnya agar tetap menumpu di pundak kecilnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sepanjang jalan yang memperhatikannya kemudian berbisik-bisik sambil memandangnya aneh.

Ketika ia sampai di sebuah rumah berukuran kecil yang di dominasi dengan warna putih, ia langsung berbelok lalu membuka pagar rumah tersebut. Dengan segera, ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat lenggang tersebut, menaiki tangga, kemudian berbelok ke arah kamar. Dengan satu hentakan, Sakura membanting kasar pintu kamarnya. Ia melempar tas sandangnya ke sembarang tempat lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lekukan bantal. Tangisnya pun pecah seketika.

Gadis itu bangun dari posisinya—masih memeluk erat bantal bersarung putih yang sudah basah akibat air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berusaha untuk mengatur napas yang kian sesak. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, Sakura beringsut dari kasurnya—masih duduk di tepian ranjang sambil mengobrak-abrik laci meja di samping ranjang tidur. Gadis musim semi itu nampak mencari-cari sesuatu dan segera ingin menemukannya. Tak peduli dengan beberapa kertas serta buku yang sudah berserakan di bawahnya.

Tangan kanannya kini meraih sebuah buku yang terlihat kusam dan sudah cukup tua. Buku itu memiliki ukuran layaknya buku tulis biasa dengan sampul berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Aroma lapuk menguar dari buku itu, menggelitik indera penciumannya.

Sakura memandang nanar buku tersebut—cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menaikkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke atas ranjang tidur. Ia kemudian menghempaskan buku tersebut ke atas kasur.

"Kau bilang kalau buku ini bisa mengabulkan permintaanku, 'kan?" Tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai membolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran buku tersebut dengan kasar.

"Kalau begitu cepat kabulkan permintaanku!" Setetes air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi mulus Sakura. Gadis itu masih memindahkan halaman-halaman yang ada di buku tersebut. Tangannya tidak dapat berhenti dan bergerak secara tidak sabaran hingga membuat setiap ujung bawah lembaran itu kusut bahkan hampir sobek.

Satu. Dua. Tiga tetes air mata meluncur bebas di atas halaman buku yang masih kosong. Membentuk tiga pola lingkaran yang serupa di atas kertas tersebut. Kertas berwarna kuning akibat telah lapuk itu menjadi sedikit basah akibat air mata Sakura yang terus meluncur jatuh tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah percaya dengan keajaiban dan ucapan kakek." Dengan satu gerakan refleks, Sakura melempar buku tersebut ke arah dinding kamar yang berada tepat di hadapannya. "Untuk apa aku percaya pada buku bodoh yang hanya berisi kumpulan kertas kosong?!" Ia bergumam kesal. Entah kepada siapa.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menarik napas panjang-panjang. Mencoba untuk meredam emosinya kemudian kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. Lama-kelamaan, matanya kembali menghangat dan pandangannya mengabur seperti tadi. "Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi..." Sakura bergumam lirih. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menutupi sepasang _emerald_ miliknya yang semakin meredup. "Karena mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintaiku..." Tangannya kini sudah basah.

Sakura terisak pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis. Ia bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghitungnya. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Merutuki perasaan cintanya yang sangat besar namun tak pernah terbalas. Hingga ia mencapai titik puncak dari perasaan lelahnya.

Ia memejamkan mata. Menyembunyikan sepasang manik klorofil indah di balik kelopak matanya. Sampai lambat laun, alunan melodi samar itu terdengar. Mengantarnya ke alam lain yang leluasa untuk ia jelajahi. Membuainya dengan segala mimpi indah. Hingga akhirnya Sakura benar-benar terlelap dan terbawa ke dalam alam yang ia buat sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, A little bit of fantasy, for Event Banjir TomatCeri**

**Fairy Tale In A Fairy Land ****© YoruChan Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentang lonceng berbunyi begitu kencang. Menandakan proses belajar mengajar di Konoha Gakuen akan segera dimulai. Namun gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih saja berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Ia mengelus-elus tali tas yang tersampir di bahu kanannya. Iris matanya bergulir dari bawah sampai atas ketika menatap gerbang menjulang yang ada di hadapannya. Alisnya bertaut, seakan tidak memperdulikan penjaga sekolah yang kini sedang mendorong gerbang besar itu dan beberapa siswa lainnya yang berlarian agar bisa masuk sebelum gerbang benar-benar tertutup.

Sakura tidak akan sadar dari lamunannya kalau saja tidak ada tangan besar yang menariknya. Berlari mengikuti langkah pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya. "Kau bisa terlambat kalau hanya bengong di depan sana." Pemuda itu memberi pandangan datar yang khas kepada Sakura.

_Emerald_ gadis itu semakin membulat begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah membawanya ikut serta dalam langkah pemuda tersebut. Ini tidak mungkin 'kan? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?

Keduanya berhenti ketika mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam gerbang sebelum tertutup. Itu artinya mereka berdua tidak terlambat—atau lebih tepat hampir tidak. Pemuda tersebut nampak mengatur napasnya yang masih naik turun. Sakura sendiri masih ragu. Ia menatap pemuda tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala secara terperinci. Memastikan kalau penglihatannya tidak sedang mengalami masalah.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda tadi menoleh. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tatapan menyelidik Sakura. "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura gelagapan. Ia kaget ketika dirinya jelas-jelas keperegok mengamati Sasuke dari dekat. Gadis itu membuang wajahnya yang kini mulai menghangat. "Aaa, t—tidak apa-apa..."

Sasuke yang menyadari gelagat aneh gadis di hadapannya itu berjalan mendekat. Mempertipis jarak di antara mereka dan tentu saja membuat Sakura semakin merasa gugup. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin dekat. Dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Sakura. "Kau tidak demam."

Sakura membuka matanya ketika ia tidak lagi merasakan sentuhan di keningnya. Diam-diam ia menghela napas kecewa. gadis itu masih ingin merasakan hangatnya tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu kemudian bersedekap di hadapan Sakura. "Kalau kau sakit, bilang padaku. Biar aku yang meminta izin kepada guru piket dan mengantarmu pulang," celoteh Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura semakin bingung dengan perlakuan lembut dan perhatian yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan seulas senyuman dari bibir tipisnya. Sasuke kemudian berbalik badan—memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa berada di sekolahnya? Padahal seingatnya tadi, ia masih...

"Kenapa masih disitu?" Suara Sasuke menyentak lamunan Sakura. Pemuda itu memandang sebal ke arah Sakura yang masih bergeming. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah melangkah jauh di depannya.

"I—iya.." Sakura setengah berlari untuk menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Ia kemudian menyubit kecil lengannya sendiri secara diam-diam. Gadis itu meringis. Sakit. Berarti ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Sakura kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalaupun ini mimpi, biarkan ia menikmati mimpinya itu sebentar lagi. Setidaknya hingga hatinya benar-benar menghangat seperti sedia kala.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau masih belum mau cerita, bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa pacaran dengan si Uchiha itu?" Ino sedikit mencibir sahabat dekatnya itu.

Sudah hampir sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu sejak jam istirahat dimulai, Ino terus melancarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Sakura. Sementara Sakura sendiri hanya bisa membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat si pirang _ponytail_ semakin kesal dan menekuk wajahnya. Merasa kalau Sakura tidak mempercayai dirinya sebagai sahabat dekat.

Ino membuang mukanya kemudian memasang wajah malas. "Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Sakura."

Ingin sekali Sakura membenamkan wajahnya saat itu juga. Pasalnya bukan ia tidak mau cerita kepada Ino tentang bagaimana rentetan kronologi hingga Sakura resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Gadis itu sendiri malah tidak ingat apa-apa. Ia masih bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa kalau saat ini, ia tidak sedang berada di dunianya—kehidupan nyatanya. Tapi ini juga bukan mimpi.

Sakura kembali menepuk pelan pipinya. Sakit. Ia benar kalau ini bukan mimpi. Ino yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura langsung mengernyitkan alisnya. Ino menyadari kalau Sakura agak aneh pagi ini. Gadis itu lebih terlihat diam dan banyak melamun. Tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

"Kau kenapa? Aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu pagi ini, Sakura." Kali ini Ino nampak cemas.

Sakura agak merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajah Ino. "A—aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Tak perlu khawatir."

Sakura kembali menghela napas. Sejujurnya ia benar-benar bingung darimana harus memulai. Tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali berada di sekolah kemudian bertemu dengan Sasuke yang memperlakukannya begitu lembut sampai akhirnya sekarang ia menerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Jangankan untuk memaksa bercerita, Sakura bahkan baru tahu kalau ia adalah kekasih bungsu Uchiha tersebut!

Hening merayap di antara keduanya. Agak lama. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menangkap gestur Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas sedang melambai ke arahnya. Sontak, Sakura langsung berdiri. Sasuke datang untuk menemuinya. Siapa lagi?

Sakura berjalan menjauhi Ino. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di hatinya. "Sasuke, ada apa?" Sakura tersenyum begitu lembut.

Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan hangat. "Pulang sekolah nanti kau ada waktu?" Sakura mengangguk asal. Ia bahkan belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu jalan ke pusat kota nanti. Kau mau?"

Sakura tidak perlu menjawab karena hanya dengan sekali anggukan, Sasuke bisa tahu jawabannya. Gadis itu nampak riang, seakan-akan ini adalah keajaiban yang tak pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di depan pintu gerbang sepulang sekolah nanti." Sasuke kemudian membalikkan badannya. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, terlebih dulu ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia senang bukan main. Kalaupun ini mimpi, Sakura berharap ia tidak pernah terbangun dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji Sasuke, sore itu sepulang mereka sekolah keduanya langsung melenggangkan kaki menuju pusat kota. Berjalan berdua di sore hari, menikmati pemandangan langit jingga dan suara keramaian kota yang kerap kali terdengar. Tidak ada hiburan yang paling menyenangkan selain itu untuk mengusir rasa penat setelah kurang lebih delapan jam terus-terusan berhadapan dengan para guru yang setia menjejali berbagai macam hapalan dan deret-deret rumus kompleks.

Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku taman ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi membeli minuman sebentar. Tanpa keberatan, gadis itu menunggu sendirian di bangku tersebut. merasa bosan menunggu, Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari ponselnya yang terselip di dalam tasnya. Namun bukan ponsel yang ia temukan, malahan buku peninggalan kakeknya yang masih ia ingat dengan jelas.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kali ini ia benar-benar dibuat heran. Bagaimana bisa buku tersebut berada di dalam tasnya. Padahal Sakura ingat betul kalau ia sempat melempar buku tersebut ke sembarang arah dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Ia kemudian mulai membuka halaman demi halaman yang ada di buku itu. Rasa kagetnya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Gadis itu hampir saja menjerit kalau ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Yang ia lihat kali ini justru gambar-gambar dirinya dan Sasuke. Gambar yang bisa dibilang mewakili kejadian demi kejadian antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Padahal saat pertama kali Sakura membuka buku tersebut, isinya hanyalah kumpulan kertas-kertas kosong sehingga membuat gadis itu bertambah kesal.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura membuka halaman tengah buku itu yang bergambar tentang dirinya sendiri yang sedang duduk sendirian—persis di taman. Kemudian halaman-halaman selanjutnya adalah halaman kosong yang belum terisi dengan gambar apapun. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Sakura membukanya. Seakan-akan buku itu menceritakan ulang kejadian yang telah ia lalui bersama Sasuke.

Sakura nampak berpikir keras. Apa mungkin buku ini berusaha mengabulkan permohonannya? Ia bukannya lupa dengan apa yang ia sendiri ucapkan sesaat sebelum ia melempar buku tersebut.

"Buku apa itu?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menutup buku tersebut dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "B—bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun di detik berikutnya, ia tampak tidak terlalu memikirkan buku yang Sakura pegang. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Sakura kemudian menyerahkan secangkir kopi hangat kepadanya.

Terlebih dahulu Sakura sedikit meniup kopi di dalam cangkir tersebut. Menciptakan uap-uap tipis yang mengepul di atasnya. Masih sedikit penasaran dengan buku tadi, Sakura membuka halaman terakhir yang tadinya masih kosong. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya. Yang muncul adalah gambar dirinya tengah duduk berdua bersama Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir banyak, Sakura langsung memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tas.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Sasuke menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

Sakura menggosokk-gosok telapak tangannya ke cangkir kopi yang masih hangat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Gadis itu masih bingung dan tidak bisa membedakan apakah semua yang ia lalui sekarang adalah kenyataan atau sebatas khayalan? Sakura hanya bergumam singkat. Tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap _emerald_ Sakura. "Kau kenapa? Sedang tidak enak badan? Daritadi kau lebih banyak diam." Sakura bisa lihat raut wajah khawatir deri ekspresi Sasuke.

Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyergah Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu cemas akan keadaannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat _onyx_ itu menatap hangat kepadanya. Bagaimana suara berat itu menyerukan namanya dengan lembut dan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil Sasuke yang memanjakannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya.

Lalu sekarang, kalau ia menikmatinya tidak apa bukan? Kalau ia berpikir bahwa semuanya nyata, tidak ada yang salah 'kan? Egoiskah Sakura kalau memiliki keinginan untuk terus bersama Sasuke seperti ini?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu khawatir." Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Membuat pemuda itu harus sedikit berjengit untuk mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Kemanapun tidak masalah. Asalkan ada Sasuke bersamaku." Segurat rona merah melintang tipis di wajah putih Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit kaget, namun sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum hangat mendengar penuturan Sakura tadi. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya berdua. Beriringan dalam satu langkah.

.

.

.

Sakura takjub sekaligus kaget ketika Sasuke membawanya ke tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah ia jumpai. Sebuah padang yang dipenuhi dengan bunga dan rerumputan hijau. Kicauan-kicauan burung pipit, arak-arakan langit jingga serta angin sore yang menerpa lembut menjadi suguhan pelepas lelah yang tak kalah tandingnya.

Sakura berlari riang ke tengah padang bunga tersebut. Layaknya anak kecil yang beru saja menemukan mainan barunya. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Sakura memetik setangkai bunga. Ia mengangkatnya sampai ke depan hidung dan mencium aromanya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memejamkan mata untuk merasakan aroma yang menenangkan tersebut.

"Syukurlah, kau terlihat begitu senang." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik saku celananya.

Sakura menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar. Menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih. Melihat sosok gadis di hadapannya membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia memindahkan sebelah tangannya yang ia sembunyikan ke pucuk kepala Sakura. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Tanpa menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu membuat garis merah semakin menjalar di wajah Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

**DEG!**

Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Cinta? Sasuke...mencintainya?

Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua _onyx_ Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya lembut—tulus. Tidak ada kebohongan di dalam sana. Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak sedang bercanda. Hanya saja ini...

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sasuke merogoh saku celananya lebih dalam lagi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan gandula sehelai kelopak bunga sakura. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura, pemuda itu melingkarkan kalung tersebut di leher Sakura. Membuat gadis itu bergeming untuk beberapa saat.

"Ternyata memang benar cocok." Sasuke berkacak pinggang sambil memandang Sakura yang nampak masih sedikit kaget dengan kejutan pemberian Sasuke.

Gadis itu memandang lekat gandula yang sekarang sudah melingkar di lehernya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Di satu sisi tentu saja ia senang. Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura sadar kalau semuanya hanyalah kebohongan. Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya, menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dan sekarang memberinya sebuah kado kecil yang tentu saja sangat berharga baginya.

Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sakura kemudian kembali membisikkan mantra penggoyah hati tersebut. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu." Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Membuat jarak setipis mungkin di antara mereka.

Cinta? Benarkah Sasuke mencintainya? Sakura memang menginginkannya selama ini? Tapi inikah juga yang Sakura mau? Ya, Sakura menginginkan Sasuke lebih dari siapapun. Cintanya sudah bertepuk sebalah tangan selama tiga tahun. Jadi tidak ada yang salahkan kalau Sakura menikmati permainan ini untuk sementara walaupun hanya semu belaka? Hitung-hitung untuk mengobati luka dan penantiannya selama ini.

Sakura ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan deru napas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. Jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis.

Ini salah! Sakura tidak seharusnya ada disini. Kalaupun ia menikmatinya, ia jugalah yang akan kembali terluka. Sasuke tidak mungkin mencintainya! Pemuda itu tidak akan mungkin tiba-tiba mencintai Sakura yang jelas-jelas baru saja ditolaknya.

Sakura membuka kembali matanya. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk dan garis wajah Sasuke deri dekat. Hati dan pikirannya semakin meracau. Ia mengingkan ini tapi ia sendiri sadar kalau ini tidak boleh.

Dia... pemuda di hadapannya ini bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak... Sasuke tidak salah. Sakura sendirilah yang salah. Ia tidak seharusnya ada disini. Tidak semestinya...

**BRUUUKK**

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasa tubuhnya didorong dengan kuat. Ia nampak membatu. Sepasang _onyx_ itu menatap kaget perlakuan Sakura kepadanya. Kedua tangan gadis itu pun masih berada di depan dadanya. Sasuke tertegun—tidak percaya. _Mood_nya langsung berubah seketika. Sakura menolaknya. Itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Aku tidak bisa," potong Sakura cepat.

Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan dengan Sasuke."

Kedua alis Sasuke semakin berkerut. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis di depannya ini. "Apa maksudmu? Aku ini Sasuke!" Pemuda itu sedikit membentak. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan..." Ia tersenyum lemah. "Kau bukanlah Sasuke yang aku kenal."

Angin sore berhembus kencang saat itu. Menerpa kedua surai beda warna tersebut. menambah kepiluan hati dua insan yang hatinya sedang bergejolak tidak menentu.

Pandangan Sakura mulai mengabur akibat matanya yang sudah menghangat. Cairan bening itu bisa tumpah kapan saja. "Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia yang seharusnya aku tidak berada," lanjut Sakura lirih.

Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke..." Pendar putih tiba-tiba membalut tubuh Sakura. Angin berhembus semakin kencang.

"Selamat tinggal..." Hingga akhirnya pendar tersebut benar-benar menelan tubuh Sakura seutuhnya dan suara gadis itu hanya terdengar seperti gemerisik angin sore yang bersentuhan dengan dedaunan yang gugur dari batangnya.

Menyisakan Sasuke yang masih terdiam sendirian di tempat itu. Gadis itu menghilang—lenyap tak berbekas seolah ia tidak pernah ada di tempat itu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sakura beberapa kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Akibat kelelahan menangis membuatnya tanpa sadar malah tertidur. Hari sudah menjelang sore saat gadis itu bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia memegang kedua pipinya. Basah.

Gadis itu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Buku tua yang ia lempar tadi ada di sampingnya. Padahal Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas kalau ia benar-benar melempar buku tersebut. Ah, Sakura ingat. Nampaknya ia tadi baru saja menjelajah ke dunia yang berbeda dari dunia aslinya. Dan kalau yang tadi itu bukan mimpi, berarti...

Sakura tercengang kaget ketika melihat halaman-halaman di buku itu sudah dipenuhi gambar. Tepatnya gambar dirinya dan Sasuke. Ya, Sakura ingat betul rentetan kejadian yang tergambar di buku tersebut. Dimulai ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya saat hendak masuk sekolah, mengajaknya jalan sepulang sekolah, duduk berdua di taman. Hingga halaman yang terakhir yang menggambarkan mereka tengah berada di padang bunga.

Di lembaran terakhir itu hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang berdiri seorang diri tanpa ada Sakura disana. Mengingat itu membuat hati Sakura pilu. Tanpa sadar, cairan bening itu kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Seketika Sakura ingat akan sesuatu. Ia meraba-raba lehernya dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan gandula kelopak sakura yang melingkarinya. Gadis itu melepaskan kaitan kalung tersebut kemudian menatap kalung tersebut lekat. Ini fakta! Ia tidak sedang bermimpi tadi. Kalung ini jelas sebagai buktinya juga buku tua tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil mendekapkan kalung tersebut ke dadanya. Hatinya terasa lebih lega dan hangat sekarang. "Terima kasih, Sasuke..." gumamnya singkat.

Sakura tidak benar-benar bermimpi tadi. Karena itu adalah ceritanya. Cerita dongeng di negeri dongeng yang ia buat sendiri.

**~FIN~**

**Thanks for reading. Mind to REVIEW? : )**

**Regards**

**YoruChan Kuchiki**


End file.
